moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ebon Covenant
LOYALTY. DEDICATION. PERSEVERANCE. There was a time when I knew what I was fighting for. Everything was planned and predictable. Life for death knights is an endless battlefield of bloodshed and looking for that next unfortunate victim to quench a never ending thirst for violence. A covenant was created to execute the orders of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, and his work was done with the deadly efficiency. At one time, the Ebon Covenant was an organization to be both respected and feared... and then everything changed.'' One of our own committed the ultimate act of treason, and our covenant was left reeling from the mess and realization that we were no longer welcome in the only home we've ever known. To be locked away from Acherus is a fate worse than death to those with fewer resources... but we were not so unprepared, and not so easily broken. A political move was opened to our covenant and we took it; we gained a pardon with the crown, a place beside the Stormwind Guard, and an opportunity to prove that we were something more. The Ebon Covenant used to stand for nothing more than honorable discourse on behalf of Darion Mograine. Today, we are a brotherhood of lost souls set upon a far greater mission: The liberation of Azeroth from threats great and small. We give purpose to those who have lost their way, and a family to those who have none. Our methods are often unorthodox, but our results speak for themselves. Our reputation precedes us well. Together, we of the Ebon Covenant will create a fighting force that Azeroth has never known, and we will don our banner for the Grand Alliance with loyalty, dedication, strength and perseverance! Suffer well, my friends. '- Aran Dacey' Ebon Covenant, once a paramilitary organization dedicated to the rebuilding of the Ebon Blade, has now found itself in exile and out of favor with the Highlord Mograine. The stranded death knights are now reaching out to the rest of Azeroth to find others without a home or purpose. They are a true brotherhood that accepts all regardless of race, creed, or political agenda. We host many roleplay-oriented events that range from simple nights of socialization to heavily involved campaigns in our quest to permanently eliminate the scourge and liberate what remains of the Plaguelands from the Horde. Stories and sub-plots are happening all the time, and there is always a job to be done. How will you contribute? Historical Events While staking out a location for the death knights' training in the deadwind pass, the covenant came across a group of defias. While the majority of them were wiped out, one was spared and given to Gerrard as a "gift" to continue on his study of resurrecting and creating new death knights. The man (later discovered to be named Jareth) was allowed to leave on the condition that he did not return to his former life of crime. However, the man went against his vow and killed an innocent soul; Aran Dacey's former wife was in the wrong place at the wrong time. After discovering the body, Gerrard used what he had learned in his research to resurrect the woman as the realm's perhaps only fourth-generation death knight. Horrified at what this might mean for the covenant, Aran demanded silence of all who knew of it. Meanwhile, the death knights were sent to Northrend to deal with a group of renegade knights who had renounced their affiliation to the Ebon Blade. While on their way across the ocean, their member Tinnren had been captured by an unknown assailant and was barely able to survive the encounter. After rejoining the covenant, it was discovered through a setup that the people involved in the capture of Tinnren were none other than the Royal Apothecary Society - With the help of what remained of the scarlets in Northrend, they intend to make an example of both the Knights of the Ebon Blade, and Azeroth as a whole. As of this writing, they are still at large. After their return to Stormwind, Tinnren was abducted once again by the Apothecary Society, who spirited the man away to a secret location and attempted to blackmail the covenant - They would return their captive to his rightful place in exchange for the covenant's ceasefire on their operations. However, with outside information from a dwarf named Ganmere, the covenant was able to track Tinnren and his captives down. The death knight was saved, but not without a long, tense discussion. In the heat of the moment, it was suggested that if Tinnren were in fact the traitor he'd been made out to be that perhaps he should also tell the Highlord of the transgressions of several months previous - the raising of the death knight Holly. Tense relations remained for several days after. Eventually, the pressure of keeping secrets had finally broken Gerrard. After much debate within the covenant and private confessions to a priest in Stormwind, the group was summoned to Highlord Mograine and admitted to their crimes against humanity - the raising of a knight. The Highlord henceforth banished the covenant from Acherus and exiled them from the Ebon Blade, and Gerrard was executed by Vladdimere Darrow. Still reeling from their losses, Aran sought out the captain of the Stormwind City Watch in hopes that their relationship with Stormwind might not be sullied. To the knights' surprise, not only were they officially pardoned, but also given something more. The group was knighted and given the island of Veridia as a new home for any new operations, and Aran Dacey was given the rank of Baron of Rashire. With a new found hope, the covenant now must recoup their losses and consider a new direction in their unlives... all while making good with Gerrard's research to find a way to resurrect their fallen comrade, who's corpse lies hidden and frozen until a way to bring him back can be found. ( IC Journal Entries can be found here: http://ecmg.shivtr.com/journals ) ( RP Logs can be found here: http://tinyurl.com/pvrdt4x ) Current Events The Ebon Covenant has found its way back into the favor of Darion Mograine and have come forth with their secret - the man that was sentenced to death still lives. After a long debacle, Gerrard was sent into exile on Hrothgar's Landing until he is henceforth believed to have paid for his crimes against the living. His replacement as Grand Specialist, Khyralae, has lead to several raised eyebrows and theories as the campaign for Northrend's domination continues. Ranks Commander Current: Aran Dacey The commander issues orders to all of the high council and has leadership over the general direction of the covenant and those therein. The commander's judgement can be called into question by his council, as well as any issues within the covenant. --- Council of War: Captain Current: Heinrich Klemler The captain of the Council of War has command over the covenant's standing army and makes decisions regarding their advance on territory and all military tactics therein. He or she works closely with the Council of Science with weapon and troop orders to fill out the battlefield. Council of War: Knight The knights take orders from the Captain of the standing army in regards to movement and action. These characters are highly skilled in the art of close combat and jump head first into the fray to defend the covenant's mages and healers from oncoming dangers. --- Council of Magic: Chancellor Current: None The chancellor of the Council of Magic is responsible for ALL magic-related classes from magistry to healing. He or she works closely with the Council of War to determine the best strategy for those behind the front lines as well as tending to soldiers in the aftermath of the battle. Council of Magic: Magister The title of "magister" belongs to both the covenant's healers and mages. These characters are gifted with the ability to both slow down and quick stop the enemy from a distance, as well as efficiently heal those who come off the battlefield damaged. Regular attendance to classes to brush up on their important jobs is required! -- Council of Science: Grand Specialist Current: Khyralae The Grand Specialist of the Council of Science holds the unique and often multifaceted job of creating specialized weaponry for the Council of War as well as scientific research on behalf of the Council of Magic. He is also responsible for the oversight of the "raising" of auxiliary troops. Council of Science: Specialist Specialists are a variation of many different talents. Some create weaponry, some prefer to live the life of an alchemist, while still others raise endless armies of undead to amass against the endless Scourge. Regardless of their specific purposes, they all work towards the common goals of the Council of War with intense pride! -- Initiate Ranks: Oathsworn The oathsworn has been fully initiated into the guild after two weeks of consistent activity. At this rank, a character must decide which council they would like to be a part of and train under its current membership until they are deemed worthy of their new title. Initiate Ranks: Initiate This is a trial rank within the Ebon Covenant, and the first hurdle all new members must face after their initial application and acceptance. At this rank they are not considered to be a part of the larger guild until they have proven themselves to be both loyal and reliable. If after the two week mark the member has failed to participate in any way or simply does not fit the guild's theme, they will be respectfully removed. Recruitment Ebon Covenant seeks to improve the quality of both death knight and general roleplay on our server. We also strive to maintain a great environment IC and OOC for our guild members. As a result, our recruitment is extremely selective. Our player base consists mainly of mature, working adults and we wish to continue with this trend. An active character is required, as well as an understanding that trolling or harassment is NEVER allowed while our tag is over your head. Entry to this guild requires both an application on the website and an IC interview. We value quality over quantity and wish to find others who share in the ideal. No exceptions will be made, sorry. We are not a fly-by-night guild and take careful precautions to be sure that all of our members feel at home, and that we can work towards our long-term goals without fear of constant attrition. Everybody is important here, including you! If you feel that you are a good representative of your class, that you are an experienced role player with a strong understanding of grammar and spelling, that you are a responsible and respectful adult, and your character is looking for a band of brothers and sisters to go forth with new purpose, then we want to hear from you! If you have ANY questions or concerns, you're always welcome to whisper any of our officers at any time! Officers: Aran, Vladdimere, Gerrard, Klemler Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Death Knights